


Some Just Have To Chase The Sun

by lettgo



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I'm Sorry, So much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettgo/pseuds/lettgo
Summary: Heartbreak.Nicole Haught was no stranger to heartbreak, she’d had her fair share of one sided crushes, and relationships that never took off no matter how much work she put into them. So when Waverly Earp stormed into her life with sun kissed waves and a smile so bright it made her knees weak, she figured it couldn’t hurt to go over and introduce herself. She was wrong.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Some Just Have To Chase The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this

_ Heartbreak. _

Nicole Haught was no stranger to heartbreak, she’d had her fair share of one sided crushes, and relationships that never took off no matter how much work she put into them. So when Waverly Earp stormed into her life with sun kissed waves and a smile so bright it made her knees weak, she figured it couldn’t hurt to go over and introduce herself. She was wrong.

Loving Waverly Earp was like an all consuming drug, a drug that flowed through her veins, warm and sweet. Her lips would buzz for hours after a kiss, her hands itched to touch every inch of her when they were together, she couldn’t get enough. The best part of it all was that Waverly felt the same way, sometimes she was barely through the door, before the tiny brunette was ripping at her uniform and making love to her on the living room floor. They’d spend hours mapping out each others bodies and committing them to memory, pulling soft moans from each other until the sun came up. Everything was perfect. Until it wasn’t.

Things with Waverly were changing, the kisses they shared became chaste, their lovemaking almost non existent, the not so subtle cringe from Waverly anytime she discussed their future. Nicole always knew her relationship with Waverly came with an expiration date, she always hoped that somehow she’d be the exception. Although if one thing could be said about Nicole it was that she was no quitter, stupid yes, but no quitter. So she kept up the facade on her end, she got up every morning and kissed Waverly knowing that every kiss was possibly their last, she let Waverly take what she needed from her on those rare nights she made it to bed, because that’s what you do when you love someone. Right?

Nicole smiled and shrugged anytime she was asked when she and Waverly were going to tie the knot, Waverly would giggle and quickly change the subject. As far as the citizens of Purgatory knew Nicole and Waverly were happily in love and on their way to two point five kids and a house with a white picket fence, but things behind doors were much uglier. Waverly had taken to spending most of her nights at the homestead with Wynonna and Nicole was spending her nights crying tears into her whiskey. Lately she found herself yearning for the burn the whiskey left behind, she remembers the way her lungs would burn when she had her head between Waverly’s legs and the tiny brunette would press Nicole farther into her sex, riding her release all over her face. She wonders how they got to this point. What went wrong?

The day everything comes to a head isn’t very remarkable, Nicole wakes up alone, Waverly has all but moved out, only a few of her things remain in their shared closet. She goes to work does paperwork, arrests some punk kids for tagging the new mural downtown, it was all pretty mundane. She stops at the diner before heading home, picks up her favorite lasagna and so what if she also happens to make a quick stop at the liquor store. When she pulls into her driveway Waverly’s jeep is already parked there, her heart thumps in her chest, this can’t be good. 

It isn’t good. She finds Waverly sitting on the couch, calm and stoic, she stands when she hears the door shut. Before Nicole can set her things down, Waverly is breaking the silence, she tells Nicole it’s over, she’s tired of pretending, she’s sorry she let it go on this long. Nicole only nods because what else can she do, Waverly made up her mind long ago. Waverly continues, she’s leaving Purgatory in a few days, she needs to spread her wings, again she’s sorry, maybe they can be friends one day. Nicole scoffs, Waverly looks offended, she starts but decides against it. She leaves with a promise to call once she’s settled in.

That night Nicole doesn’t cry and she doesn’t cry months later either. Nicole moves on slowly, she meets a nice doctor named Shae after she gets shot during a call. Two years after their first date Nicole proposes and Shae says yes. Nicole doesn’t think of Waverly much. 

It’s a day like any other, Nicole opens her mailbox and scans through bills, a yellow postcard catches her eye. 

_ Some Just Have To Chase The Sun - Waverly _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on twitter @thelettgo


End file.
